Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2014
02:00 Hai 02:00 :P 02:01 ohai food(s) 02:01 ohai 02:01 *eats food* 02:01 food 02:01 Hai Doom 02:02 MAST EAT 02:02 User:Reapeageddon < see something in my bg 02:02 no 02:02 k 02:02 02:03 LOL REAP FELL FOR IT 02:03 OMG OMG OMG OMG LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:03 PS? 02:03 LOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:03 ???? 02:03 wat 02:03 OMG OMG OMG OMG 02:04 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:04 I CANT BELIEVE IT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:04 General Apple Pie, kill the Food 02:04 same to you Colonel Banana Cream pie 02:04 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:04 AHAHAAHAHA 02:04 and Soldier Peach Mango 02:04 THAT AINT GOIN TO AFFECT ME 02:05 KNOCK 02:05 OUT 02:05 lol 02:05 u sure dats PS :P 02:06 OMG LOL 02:06 k ill stahp 02:06 PS? 02:06 Plant Shielder? 02:07 lol i just defeated Zombot Tomorrow-o-tron 02:08 He was a PEAS OF SHIVERING SHEET OF PAPER D: 02:10 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7410987 02:11 OMG HYPNO SHROOM IS CHEAP :O 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IrUWUGlFjw 02:27 HAI ePRO 02:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IrUWUGlFjw 02:30 I'm still editing Skier Zombie. 02:36 hmm 02:36 i wanna use Starburst in my game 02:41 I WANNA USE~~ 02:41 ITS SO CUTE!! 02:41 JAST USE DAT F*******ING PAGE 02:41 IF U WANT IT 02:41 02:42 User:C3po3451 02:42 I WAS WORKING SO HARD ON SKIER ZOMBIE! AND THEN MY F***ING TAB APOILED IT ALL! IT TOOK ME FIVE HOURS! I EVEN SAVED ALL THE INFORMATION AT NIGHT, WENT TO SLEEP, AND WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AND CONTINUED EDITING IT! and now... 02:43 lol 02:45 (firingmahlazah 02:45 (firingmahlazah) 02:45 (laser) laser) 02:50 (brain) 02:53 Vandalise here: http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 02:59 It's fun to vandalise 02:59 http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 02:59 ohai food 03:00 :O 03:00 ohai 03:00 HOW ROOD 03:00 iz gud 03:00 http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 03:00 :O 03:00 IZ BAD 03:01 k 03:01 http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 03:01 Guys go to this wiki http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 03:02 Reap? 03:02 Wait, better check the chat rules again 03:02 what? 03:02 @CS 03:02 Are you allowed to advertise? 03:02 yah 03:03 but don't spam 03:03 hmm 03:03 oh 03:03 imma go play Superstar Saga creepypasta of cupcaeks 03:03 hmm 03:03 is 03:03 A plant.... inactive? 03:03 u can say that... 03:03 on here 03:04 Look here: http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/PlantsVsZombies2CharecterCreator_Wiki 03:04 dk 03:04 ohoohh 03:04 >:O:O"> 03:04 * :O 03:04 It empty 03:04 i do want 03:04 to use 03:04 his 03:04 LAST STAND = LEVEL 6 OF DARK AGES :O :O :O :O : O 03:04 poop 03:05 :O 03:05 03:05 Freezerock 03:05 i want to use it for my Ice Age stage in my game 03:06 ;0 03:06 z;o 03:06 :o 03:06 oh 03:08 Go to http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Gatling_Pea and click the first link and go to the website you see and you get 50 billion cash 03:10 :O 03:10 WHO WATNS DA FREEZEROCK 03:10 CS MAST NEVA USE IT 03:11 k 03:12 YEY SUN BEAN UNLOCKED :D 03:12 ohai food 03:12 WIZARD ZOMBIE COMING SOON IN DARK AGES :O 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2k8Gl-XdcU3m9s 03:14 Go to 3:10 on there 03:14 hai 03:16 dat fail tho 03:16 haii 03:16 ohai food 03:11 k 03:12 YEY SUN BEAN UNLOCKED :D 03:12 ohai food 03:12 WIZARD ZOMBIE COMING SOON IN DARK AGES :O 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2k8Gl-XdcU3m9s 03:14 Go to 3:10 on there 03:14 hai 03:16 dat fail tho 03:16 haii 03:16 ohai food 03:35 back 03:35 hi 03:35 umm 03:35 we can use Barrier-nut?? 03:36 plust 03:36 plus* 03:36 i made my BEST PHOTOSHOP DRAWING EVAH 03:38 http://youareanidiot.org/ 03:38 no 03:41 no 03:41 just found it 03:42 Is there a pic of the ? ? ? world? 03:42 ... 03:49 .... 04:06 ... 04:06 ... 04:06 Reapeageddon 04:06 PING! 04:15 DEAD 03:41 just found it 03:42 Is there a pic of the ? ? ? world? 03:42 ... 03:49 .... 04:06 ... 04:06 ... 04:06 Reapeageddon 04:06 PING! 04:15 DEAD 04:19 hai 04:19 Hello 04:19 Ohio 04:19 Reapeageddon isn't my ping 04:19 I'm searching this wiki 04:20 k 04:21 making a fan art 04:23 I finally got PvZ2 Chinese to work. 04:23 Or, at least donwload and install. 04:23 hi 04:24 Also hi. 04:24 :D 04:24 There's a loading bar. 04:25 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:25 Hello 04:25 I'm waiting for Pokemon Battle Revolution to download, as my brother finally died is going to play golf 04:26 I dunno what to press in this situation, and everything looks a little sized-down. 04:27 And the volume is low-quality. 04:32 hi 04:32 ...You have to buy speed-up mode with gems. 04:33 i know 04:33 That's gonna mess me up everytime. 04:39 What does the 1 mean? 04:39 Dunno. 04:41 This game is weird. 04:41 GEMS TO BUY PLANTFOOD. 04:41 ikr 04:41 back 04:41 China is cruel 04:41 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:42 Even the pause menu is worse than the actual game! 04:42 why? 04:42 Because I can't read Chinese. 04:45 Hai 04:45 Lil 04:45 zomg 04:45 zomg 04:45 LILGREI, U GOTS TO HALP MEH 04:45 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:45 If onleh i could join 04:45 Tablet needs to charge 04:45 computer too crappy to join 04:46 zomg 04:46 ZOMG 04:48 k 04:48 wat? 04:48 I managed to join that livestream with dis crappeh computah 04:48 And now we play the waiting game... 04:39 Dunno. 04:41 This game is weird. 04:41 GEMS TO BUY PLANTFOOD. 04:41 ikr 04:41 back 04:41 China is cruel 04:41 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:42 Even the pause menu is worse than the actual game! 04:42 why? 04:42 Because I can't read Chinese. 04:45 Hai 04:45 Lil 04:45 zomg 04:45 zomg 04:45 LILGREI, U GOTS TO HALP MEH 04:45 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:45 If onleh i could join 04:45 Tablet needs to charge 04:45 computer too crappy to join 04:46 zomg 04:46 ZOMG 04:48 k 04:48 wat? 04:48 I managed to join that livestream with dis crappeh computah 04:48 And now we play the waiting game... 04:49 KEYS?! It's foreign to me, what do they do? 04:49 Idk 04:50 Like, I know World Keys, but Pyramid Keys? 04:50 What else? 04:50 Future Keys? 04:50 Pirate Keys? 04:50 Wild West Keys? 04:50 Do you remember these keys in the old version of PvZ2 with the old map? 04:50 sarcasm Lil 04:51 Ik 04:51 I am talking with Rx2 04:51 WHAT? THE MAPS NEVER LOOKS THAT UGLY 04:51 LOOKED* 04:51 Reapea, don't be silly! There won't be future or pirate keys! 04:52 There will. 04:52 waht 04:52 There were in the early PvZ2 versions. 04:52 Chinese version adapts to the very early versions plus some changes. 04:52 Great Aunt Jeebus, I thought that there were only World Keys in the early PvZ2! 04:52 In fact 04:52 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:53 World keys DID NOT EVEN EXIST back then. 04:53 You unlocked every world after you completed the main levels in 1 world 04:53 and then 04:53 Collect some stars 04:53 And then progress to next world. 04:54 Wow, Lil must be some old guy who knew the old stuff (sarcasm) 04:49 KEYS?! It's foreign to me, what do they do? 04:49 Idk 04:50 Like, I know World Keys, but Pyramid Keys? 04:50 What else? 04:50 Future Keys? 04:50 Pirate Keys? 04:50 Wild West Keys? 04:50 Do you remember these keys in the old version of PvZ2 with the old map? 04:50 sarcasm Lil 04:51 Ik 04:51 I am talking with Rx2 04:51 WHAT? THE MAPS NEVER LOOKS THAT UGLY 04:51 LOOKED* 04:51 Reapea, don't be silly! There won't be future or pirate keys! 04:52 There will. 04:52 waht 04:52 There were in the early PvZ2 versions. 04:52 Chinese version adapts to the very early versions plus some changes. 04:52 Great Aunt Jeebus, I thought that there were only World Keys in the early PvZ2! 04:52 In fact 04:52 https://join.me/352-528-893 04:53 World keys DID NOT EVEN EXIST back then. 04:53 You unlocked every world after you completed the main levels in 1 world 04:53 and then 04:53 Collect some stars 04:53 And then progress to next world. 04:54 Wow, Lil must be some old guy who knew the old stuff (sarcasm) 05:01 .. 05:01 I was sending my stuff to the other side of Streamverse. 05:01 .. 05:01 I was sending my stuff to the other side of Streamverse. 05:05 YOU BUY SUN WITH GEMS 05:07 test 05:07 THsihd 05:07 hihahhdhafdihfdafdf 05:08 hihihhihihihihihihihihihihihihhi 05:08 hihihihihihihihhihiiiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08